Conventionally, there were various proposals for systems reporting a vehicle condition to a passenger in real time. For example, JP2001-231109A discloses a system reporting a condition of use of the various sources of power of a fuel-cell on vehicle to a passenger in real time. In JP7-103782A, the vehicles condition was determined based on the information of the various sensors of the vehicle, and was reported to the passenger using a numerical value or a meter (or indicator needle).
Ordinary drivers and passengers who are operating real vehicle have regarded sensuously vibration, skids, etc. for example dive, squat of a vehicle, pitching and rolling, as types of vehicle body actions or forces acting on the vehicle body. Forces acting on the vehicle body include but are not limited to the amount of vibration and/or the amount of oscillating change at the time of performing certain vehicle operations (input to the vehicle body with a certain movement characteristics).
In order to understand the vehicle body movement characteristics or actions, one must normally log sufficient driving experience with a vehicle. This is done to understand vehicle body action and reaction correctly. Inexperienced or beginner drivers cannot understand the movement characteristics of the vehicle body, e.g. what kind of vibration the vehicle body demonstrates depending on steering characteristics, what amount of oscillation changes with a given speed, how fast to turn a steering wheel and what results occur, how accelerator or brake pressure operates to act on the vehicle, etc.
Further, since the shape and the boarding position of a seat or chair of a vehicle differs from vehicle to vehicle, an individual driver, even a skillful driver, finds it difficult to understand and appreciate vehicle body action when changing to a different vehicle. If a driver could understand the vehicle body action in real time and instinctively, it would be useful for an understanding of the movement characteristics of the vehicle body. As a result, safer operation would be possible.
Further or alternatively, if a crew member or passenger who is not a driver, could understand vehicle body action in real time and instinctively, the passenger could advise the driver regarding vehicle operation. This may be helpful in the case where the driver cannot actually operate the vehicle.
As currently indicated by JP2001-231109A, the supplying power condition of the vehicle is supplied (fuel cell power condition), but there is no reporting regarding the action of the vehicle body. In JP7-103782A, although a vehicle condition is reported in real time, the information is only reported in a numeric fashion, based on a numerical value and meter form. Thus, a passenger cannot understand the action of the vehicle body intuitively.